Pitch Perfect Twilight
by GloriaVotsis
Summary: After graduation, the Cullen's go to Barden University.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Stanley had everything she wanted. She was even over Edward (mostly), and she had Mike. She was popular, and had good friends, so why couldn't she leave well enough alone?

She just had this _need _for information. As soon as she knew there was a secret, or a scandal, or anything gossip-worthy, she had to know everything about it. So, naturally, when she was confronted with this latest mystery, she was all over it.

Everybody knew the Cullen's were weird, but she had always thought they just didn't like people outside their strange little family. But soon after Bella Swan moved to town, she began noticing things very strange about them.

Like the day Tyler Crowley almost crushed Bella with his van. She saw Edward standing with the rest of the Cullen's when the van was skidding towards Bella; She was standing next to her own car, parked right next to them. Then like half of a second later, he was with Bella. She told herself repeatedly that it was a mistake on her part, but she never fully believed that. She resigned to keep a closer eye on them from then on.

She watched Edward and his beautiful family even more closely than usual over the following weeks. She didn't find any actual evidence that they were hiding anything, but far from discouraging her, the difficulty motivated her even more. There was nothing more exciting than a challenge.

She had noticed for the past several days that the Cullen's (save Edward who had taken to sitting with Bella) were whispering amongst themselves, and every now and then one of them would glance her way. She new they were talking about her, but she couldn't imagine that they knew she'd been watching them; She'd been so careful.

Sitting there in the lunchroom, watching the stone-faced Cullen's whisper, she made a decision. She was going to up her game. She had barely finished the thought when Alice suddenly stood up. Her siblings looked somewhat startled by this, and their expressions darkened when they saw where she was going.

"Excuse me," Alice Cullen said politely to the very surprised people at Jessica's lunch table. "Jessica, can I speak to you privately please?"

Everyone at the table turned and stared at her. There were a million questions going through her mind; why did Alice Cullen, whom she had never spoken to, want to talk her now? Did she know what Jessica was planning? How was that possible when she had only made the decision a moment ago?

"Sure," Jessica responded. She rose from the table and followed Alice outside the cafeteria, mind still racing.

"We know you've been watching us," Alice began. Jessica opened her mouth to reply, but Alice held up a finger. "We aren't mad, but you need to stop. I know you want to know about us, but I assure you, you do not."

"How do you know what I want or don't want?" Jessica argued before Alice could continue. "I know you're hiding something and-"

"Everyone has secrets, Jessica. I understand you have an inquisitive mind, but there some things are best left unknown."

"I saw what really happened when Tyler's van almost killed Bella." Jessica said dramatically. Alice's face displayed shock and something else, fear maybe? But only for a split second before it returned to politely impassive.

"I don't know what you think you saw but-"

"I saw everything." Jessica cut her off. " Edward was standing right in front of me when it happened, and then a second later her was between the van and Bella's truck without a scratch. How did he move so fast? It's not possi-" It was Jessica's turn to be cut off.

"You're never going to let this go are you?" Alice said, in an almost defeated tone. Jessica looked over Alice's shoulder and saw the rest of the Cullen's approaching. "You're wasting your time." Alice said to them without turning around. "She's going to find out anyway, I can see it." Jessica furrowed her brow in confusion.

"We can't tell her," Edward said, incredulously. "You know what that would mean!"

"Yes, but she's going to find out anyway, see for yourself." Now Jessica was really confused.

"See what?" She demanded, looking from Alice to Edward, whose face was giving away nothing.

"Jessica," Edward said, not looking at her. "If we are telling you anything, it can't be here. Why don't-"

"Are you serious!?" Rosalie exclaimed. "We aren't telling her _anything_!"

"We will talk about this in a minute, Rosalie. Jessica, we would like for you to come with us after school, if that would be alright."

"Um, yeah ok . . ." Jessica kept looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was going on.

Before Jessica was completely out of earshot, Rosalie turned on Edward. "What is wrong with you? We can't tell her, she has the biggest mouth in Forks!" She glared at him, but it was Alice that spoke.

"She's going to die if we don't." Alice spoke quietly. "She's going to try and follow us the day of the dance. There's going to be a thunderstorm, and we're going to the clearing to play baseball. She can't keep up obviously, but she sees our speed, and then the visitors come. They don't know about our hunting rules. They kill her before she even sees them."

"So we stop her from following, we don't give up our secret!" Rosalie spits.

"No, it's worse that way. She will try again, and then I see her as one of us."

"What?" Rosalie says, angrier still. "How?" She looks at Edward, who closes his eyes.

"It's harder to see details, because the actions are based on secondary decisions. But it'll definitely happen." Alice paused. "Carlisle won't be happy." The bell rang at that moment, ending further arguments from Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica sat in the backseat of Edward's Volvo with Bella as they turned into the long driveway; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice following in Emmett's Jeep. Jessica had never seen the Cullen house before, or given it much thought. It was beautiful, yet slightly overwhelming with the enormous trees, and the old-fashioned elegance of the house itself. Seeing it now, she couldn't imagine anything less fitting of the odd family.

They parked in front, and Jessica followed Edward and Bella inside. It seemed someone had called and warned Edward's foster parents, because they were both standing in the living room waiting to greet their guest.

"Hello, Jessica, I'm Dr. Cullen, please call me Carlisle." He said. "And this is my wife, Esme." She had seen Dr. Cullen before, but had never actually met him. He, and his wife were both as strangely perfect looking as their adopted children. It was almost unnerving.

"Hi," She said, a little too cheerfully, putting her hand out to shake. "Oh!" She said, when his frigid fingers touched her warm hand. "You are freezing!"

"Yes." He said simply. "Let us go to the dining room, shall we?" He turned, his arm still around his wife's waist, and Jessica followed. They took their seats around the table, Jessica choosing to sit between Bella and Alice. Edward sat on Bella's other side, on the left of Carlisle who was at the head of the table. Esme sat across from Edward, followed by Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, bringing back around to Alice to complete the circle.

"What exactly does she know, Ed?" Carlisle asked. He had spoken so quickly, Jessica had barely heard.

"She saw me save Bella from Tyler Crowley's van." He said. "I am responsible for this."

"No you aren't!" Bella interjected. "I'm the one that can't-"

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't ask me to." Edward cut her off. "I don't regret saving you, but I still exposed us-"

"We've already been through this!" Rosalie said angrily. "Too many people are finding us out! I say we tell her nothing, and move again. We don't want to provoke the Volturi."

"The Volturi needn't be involved." Carlisle spoke before she could continue. "Alice has seen that this is the only possibility. Furthermore, we have discussed the matter already, and a decision has already been made. There will be no more arguments." His voice was polite, but clearly authoritative. "Jessica, you may ask whatever you like." Everyone turned to look at her expectantly, if not angrily.

She hadn't expected this. She thought they were just going to explain, not make her question it out of them. It was all right, as long as she got her answers though.

"What are you?" She decided directness was the best way to go about it.

"I don't think you'd believe it if we just came out and said it." Carlisle said, patiently. "What do you think we are, if you had to guess?"

"I know you can't be human." She bluntly replied. No human could move like Edward did. Not to mention, your hands are cold as death." She directed at Carlisle.

"You are correct on both counts, literally speaking." This warranted and eyebrow raise from Jessica.

"The human part, or the death part?" She asked, looking at Carlisle suspiciously.

"We are not human, and we are not alive."

"You're not . . .alive?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "So, what you died and then, wait . . ."

"What's the first thing that comes to mind?" This time it was Bella that spoke. "Don't rationalize."

"Vampire?" She asked, feeling a little crazy for even suggesting it, but what else made sense? "But how-"

"Yes." Rosalie said curtly. "So now that you know, you can-"

"I don't understand." Jessica said slowly, ignoring Rosalie. "Is that why you eyes are an unnatural color? I'd never seen anyone with gold eyes before you moved here. How do you come out in the daytime? What do-"

"One at a time, dear," Esme spoke softly. "Yes our eyes are gold because we feed on animals instead of humans. We consider ourselves vegetarians, if you will. As to your second question, that is a myth started by vampires. If vampires cannot survive the sunlight, and we can, obviously we are not vampires, you see? It's a means of keeping what we are a secret."

"Aren't you scared?" Rosalie asked, giving her a dangerous smile. Jessica jumped slightly, unnerved. Despite all of her keen observations, Jessica had not even thought to be scared until it was pointed out. Almost as suddenly however, the feeling passed.

"No." She answered honestly. "I think if you were going to hurt me you would have by now. Also, Bella isn't one of you, and she's around you all the time and she's fine. And you just said you didn't feed on humans." The last few words sounded very strange to her when she spoke them out loud.

"What did you mean when you said you had _seen_ that I would know your secret?" Jessica directed her question to Alice.

"I can see the future."

"Wait, what? So you're a vampire, and a psychic?" She raised her eyebrows again; this was almost too much. "Can you all do that? No, I guess not, or she wouldn't have needed to tell you." She answered her own question. "Can you excuse me for a second, I need to use the bathroom. Bella, can you show me where it is?"

"Um, sure." Bella rose from her seat and lead the way upstairs. Once they were safely out of what Jessica thought was their earshot, she began questioning Bella.

"How long have you known?" She whispered.

"Since that night we went to Port Angeles." She smiled. "And you don't have to whisper, they could hear even if we were outside."

"Seriously? That's creepy."

"And Edward can probably hear your thoughts even farther away than that."

"He can read minds?!" She blushed deeply, thinking about the crush she'd had on him when he first moved to Forks and wondered if he'd seen her thoughts then. Then she realized with a jolt, if he hadn't before he most likely did just now. "That must be awkward for your relationship." She said, "One-sided privacy."

"He can't hear my thoughts." Bella said with a smirk. They had reached the bathroom now.

"I'll meet you back downstairs, I need a minute." She said


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours and several questions later, Jessica was finally caught up. Esme was making dinner for Bella and Jessica, who were upstairs with Alice. Alice was the only one who was actually happy about the addition to their secret.

"Now I'll have someone to shop with!" Alice exclaimed whilst giving Jessica a tour of the house. "Bella isn't much for girly stuff."

"I know, I've been shopping with her, she doesn't seen to enjoy it at all." Jessica said. Just as she finished her sentence, Bella tripped over nothing and tried to catch herself on Jessica's arm, knocking them both into the banister of the large staircase. Jessica's back slammed against the wooden banister, and Alice just barely got her tiny arms around Bella before they both fell.

Unfortunately, removing the only pressure that was keeping her balance, Jessica to fell anyway. She was halfway down when Jasper reached the bottom of the stairs, and made an attempt to catch her.

"Jasper, NO!" Alice yelled. Jessica had broken her left arm on the edge of a stair, and very lightly broken the skin. Jasper was on top of her before Alice had completely released Bella. She and Edward reached them at the same time, and together they forced him off of the screaming girl's arm, but it was too late.

The rest of the Cullen's had arrived now, and Emmett grabbed Jasper and dragged him outside. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice followed, noses pinched. Edward ran up the stairs to Bella, who was watching Jessica thrash against the fire inside her body with horror. She started to protest when he made to take her outside, but he simply picked her up and ran before she could get a word out.

Carlisle lifted Jessica's writhing little body off the floor and carried her back up the stairs to his office. He cleared the table that was set against the wall, and laid her down on it. When he turned around, Edward was standing in the doorway.

"Hold her down." Carlisle commanded, before Edward could speak. Carlisle opened the doctor's bag sitting on his desk, and removed a small phial. He pulled out a syringe-full and injected it into her injured arm at the elbow. "Morphine. I don't know if it will help the pain or not but I guess we'll find out."

Edward turned around quickly, and saw Alice standing there, looking mortified. "Why didn't you see this?" He demanded. "You said if we told her this wouldn't happen!"

"I can only see the future based on people's decisions! Bella didn't decide to trip, it just happened."

"Don't you blame Bella!" Edward yelled at his sister. "This was not her fault!"

"Nor was it mine, Ed, but there's nothing we can do to fix it now, so please stop yelling." She paused, "Jasper is a mess." She added miserably. "He has such a hard time controlling himself anyway, and then he was so close when she bled, he was trying to catch her . . .. He asked me to come check on her, I think he just wanted to be alone." Edward didn't miss the note of sadness in her voice.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked Carlisle. "This is a violation of the treaty with the Quillayute's."

"I know. Edward, go get Bella and bring her up her please." Edward ran out of the room, and Carlisle turned to Alice. "Three people have gone missing in Seattle in the last couple of weeks." He stopped talking, and they both watched as Jessica's broken arm turned and snapped back into place. All that remained of her injury was half-dried blood, and a white, crescent-shaped scar. She had stopped screaming, and her fingers twitched slightly but she was otherwise still.

"Bella and Jessica already told their parents they were staying the night here." He broke the silence. "You and Bella are going to Seattle right now. You're going to say that you went shopping there, and Jessica got separated from you in a store. When you went to find her, she was gone. Then, call her mother and panic."

"I'm going with them." Edward said, entering the room with Bella close behind. Bella couldn't take her eyes off Jessica. Tiny little Jess who talked too much, who obsessed over details, and whose mother would never have a body to bury. And it was all her, Bella's, fault.

"No." Carlisle's voice was stern. "We can't pass this off as a girls night out if you're there, and your family needs you here. With Alice gone, Jasper will need all of us here." Edward opened his mouth to respond, but Carlisle put up a hand. "I don't want to argue about it, we don't have time." Then to Alice he said, "Go now please."

When Rosalie can into the office, she held a wet cloth, stained red where she'd cleaned the stairs. "What are we going to do with her?" She looked down at Jessica lying on the table, almost pitying her. Almost.

"We're going to keep her here, for now." Carlisle said. "We don't have much of a choice. If we leave now it will be too suspicious. We can't leave, and she can't be seen."

"We're going to keep a newborn vampire confined to a house? For how long?"

"As long as we have too. It's not going to be easy, I know, but it's what has to be done to protect our family." He said solemnly.

A tiny moan escaped from Jessica's mouth, and Rosalie jumped. "Our ever-growing family."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jessica Stanley was declared missing from a Seattle shopping mall one year ago. She should be here, making this speech, walking across the stage with us, and beginning her future. Many of us, myself included, try to hold out that hope that she may one day return. Wherever she is, I would hope that she knows she was and is loved and missed here. The seat here that would have been hers has been left empty in her honor, and when her name is called, I would be very proud to present her honorary diploma to her parents. We-"

"I can't listen anymore." Jessica said. She was experiencing pain in her eyes from the tears that could not fall. She felt a sudden rush of calm, and looked at the man beside her. "Thanks, Jasper."

Everyone took their turns blaming themselves for her change, but she wouldn't have any of it. It was her damn fault for being so nosy all the time. If she had just left the Cullen's and their secrets alone, she'd be sitting in there with the rest of her class, instead of listening to her parents cry.

In life, Jessica had been extremely observant. She, like Edward could tell what people were thinking based entirely on their expressions. Also like Edward she had retained and magnified that ability in death. Unlike Edward, she could manipulate the thoughts of people in close proximity of her, in addition to reading their minds.

She had held on so dearly to the memories of her family, and of her shallow friends, but now she felt like forgetting might not have been such a bad idea. She felt the calm dissipate slightly as Jasper ran towards the building. He almost missed his own name being called, just to come out here and make her feel better for ten seconds. _Poor guy, he was trying so hard to make up for something that wasn't his fault. _

She had been trapped in a house that felt smaller every day for the past year, with the exception of hunting. Her eyes went from blue, to red, to finally a soft gold, all in that house. This was her last day in Forks, and she wasn't going to spend it there. She wanted to see them one more time.

Jasper had some guy in Seattle make fake papers, a new identity, so she could go to college and pretend to be normal. She had gotten her letter of acceptance just that morning from Barden University. Rosalie and Emmett were going too, which would definitely help her maintain some level of the normality she knew. She use to be very social, popular even, but spending a year indoors with the same eight people had crippled her. She had only held on to the people she loved in her past life, not to herself. Rosalie understood that better than the others, and they had become good friends, much to the surprise of everyone.

She turned her back on her old high school, and her old life, and ran at an exhilarating speed back to the house. They had had their graduation party a night early, so that she, Rose, and Emmett could leave the minute the ceremony was over.

A few hours on a plane, and one short cab ride later, she stood on the grounds of her new home. A very peppy blond girl gave her directions to Baker Hall (And a rape-whistle? That's a thing?), and she had to fight to maintain a human pace. When she opened the door to her room, her roommate had already arrived.

"Hey . . .um," She hesitated slightly before introducing herself, "You must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca."


	5. Chapter 5

Beca Mitchell wandered around the activities fair, trying to blend in. Being surrounded by so many humans made her throat burn; She had to hold her breath.

During her year of confinement to the Cullen house, she had picked up several new interests and hobbies, music being the primary. She had learned to read music, and play several instruments, and of late she had taken an interest in DJ-ing.

Which is why she approached a booth entitled Barden DJ's, and was somewhat disappointed if not surprised, that it stood for Deaf Jews. After walking away from the strange Australian girl also looking at the booth, she was offered a flyer from a cheerful looking red-haired girl, and her very blond friend.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?" The girl asked.

"Oh, right," She said, looking up from the flyer. "This is like a thing now . . ."

"Oh, Totes," The girl said, with slightly more enthusiasm than Beca thought was entirely necessary. "We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."

"Yikes,"

"There's four groups on campus; The Bella's, that's us, we're the tits, The BU Harmonics, they sing a _lot_ of Madonna." She indicated another group at a nearby booth. "Um, the High Notes," She turned and pointed her pen at a group of stoners lying around under a tree. "They're not particularly motivated. And then there's-" She turned to a group of boys singing the end of 'Whip It'. "So, are you interested?"

"Sorry, it's just, it's pretty lame." She said, trying not to laugh. The blond girl got angry and argued and it was all Beca could do not to laugh. A minute later, she told them she didn't sing, and walked away before laughing to herself. She did, however, sign up for an internship at the campus radio station before heading back to her dorm.

Rosalie caught up with her the next day on the way to her first class. "Emmett and I are taking you hunting tonight, so don't make plans." She said by way of greeting. Because she was so young, Carlisle had made her promise she would hunt at least twice a week as a condition of going to Barden. He was reluctant to allow her to go to such a public place so soon, worried of who she might hurt. It was fine with her; it certainly beat lying in bed all night so that her roommate would think she was sleeping, like she did last night.

"Can't wait." She said, with only partial sarcasm. The idea of hunting had been uncomfortable to her at first. Then, as she got use to it, she started to look forward to her only time out of the house. Now, it was just an ordinary part of her new life.

The rest of the month passes uneventfully. She went to class (most of the time), she hunted, and she worked at the radio station. She didn't have any friends outside her family, but she was happier than she had been in a long time. The guy she worked with at the radio station, Jesse, tried to be her friend, but she kept her distance. He was a nice guy, but it was too weird to hear the things he thought about her when they were together. She was beginning to understand why Edward had always been so grumpy.

She pretended to still be sleeping until Kimmy Jin left for her early afternoon class. She got up and moved to the closet at her natural pace. It felt so good not to have to drag herself around for the sake of humans. She got a towel, and headed to the showers. She didn't really need to shower, but it made her feel almost human again. That is, until she walked into the bathroom and had to force out the lust-filled thoughts of the couple in one of the shower stalls.

She started singing to herself in an effort to ignore them. She was doing such a good job of self-distraction in fact, that she didn't even hear the girl approach. She saw herself from behind, through the other girl's eyes, right when the girl spoke.

"You can sing!" She exclaimed. Ignoring Beca's protest, she advanced into the shower, and turned the water off. "How high does your belt go?" She saw no way out of this without revealing what she was, so she was forced to sing with the girl. This was followed by a short, very awkward pause, interrupted by the girl's shower date.

"See you at auditions!" She called as she rushed off. Beca went back to her room without showering, and called Rosalie. When she'd been filled in, Rosalie was laughing so hard, if she'd been human, she would have been crying.

"That is hilarious!" She almost screamed. "Actually, I'm proud of you," She said on a more serious note. "You were that close to a human, and you didn't kill her? That's an accomplishment at your age." She paused, "So are you going?"

"Where? To audition for that crazy chick's singing group? No way."

"You should go, it might be fun. Besides, you only get to go to college your first time once." It took a little more convincing, but she finally gave in. She changed and then had to walk quickly to get there on time. When she arrived, she thought she was too late.

She heard the shower girl's thoughts of disappointment, when she looked up and saw Beca standing backstage. She pointed her out, and Beca walked to mid stage, wondering why she had let Rosalie talk her into this. Her feeling of doubt increased when Barbie thoughts intruded her mind.

_What is that bitch doing here? I thought we were too_ lame _for her_.

She was told she could sing anything, so settled for a remake of an old song Jasper knew. Barbie, whose name turned out to be Aubrey, was impressed despite herself, and angry about it. The redhead who recruited her, Chloe, was beaming at her almost manically. She also noticed Jesse watching her, which made her happy, for some reason.

That night, Beca was on her way to meet Rose and Emmett to go hunting when she heard Chloe's thoughts off to her left. She made a mental note about how lucky Chloe was that she could hear thoughts. If she had succeeded in sneaking up on a different vampire, it would not have gone well. She watched herself walk through Chloe's eyes, acted very surprised when she put a hood over her head, and allowed herself to be dragged off to their little initiation.

After their overly dramatic ceremony, they joined the other a cappella groups for a party in the amphitheater. Jesse approached her, the level of alcohol in his blood unappetizing, but his red face was adorable. Right after he left to get her a drink she would have to pretend to drink, Chloe came over.

"Hi!" She grabbed Beca's wrists and pulled her close. "I'm so glad that I met you." Beca had not been this close to a human since her change. "I think we're gonna be really fast friends." She said, getting closer still. Beca almost thought the girl was going to kiss her. She pulled her face back and inch or two, and tried to play it off.

"Yeah," She said. "Well, you saw me naked, so . . ." As soon as she said it, she immediately regretted it. The image of her standing in the shower came to the front of Chloe's mind, and everything changed. She realized she had skipped hunting to be here, making four days since she last went. The burning in her throat was like the fire that burned her into immortality, fierce and uncontained. Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting without her, so there was no one here to stop her.

Her eyes went black with thirst.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca's face was only inches away; Chloe could smell her breath. When Chloe softly pulled her face closer, Beca freaked out. She moved back a little, and looked at her like she was insane. Then she suddenly moved faster than Chloe would have thought possible, gripping her arm so tightly she was sure it would bruise. Then just as suddenly, she was forcefully released as Beca was jerked away by a girl Chloe had never seen before.

Chloe was taken aback by the abrupt arrival, a feeling replaced almost immediately by fear. When Beca had moved towards her, she thought she knew what was going to happen. But when the tiny black-haired girl pulled her back, Chloe saw Beca's eyes.

She had noticed Beca's odd eyes the first time they ever met. They were a strange golden color; Chloe had never seen anything like it. Now they were solid black. She was fighting to get free from the newcomer restraining her, looking at Chloe like she wanted to kill her. She actually growled. Yet, as terrified as she felt, Chloe didn't seem able to move or speak.

She was saved the trouble though, by the arrival of two more people. A really big guy whose muscles had muscles, followed by the most inhumanly gorgeous person Chloe had ever seen. The big guy picked up Beca and carried her up the stairs at a run, and the beautiful girl ran after them. The little black-haired girl stayed behind.

"Chloe, right?" The girl asked politely.

"Um, yeah." Chloe hesitated, uncertain.

"I apologize if I hurt you. If it's alright, I would like to speak to you," She paused. "Though perhaps somewhere more private." She looked around at all the people staring at them. Her eyes lingered on Aubrey, who was giving her a look of mixed confusion and surprise.

"Yeah, OK." She answered quickly. She wanted to get out of the spotlight of embarrassment as soon as possible. The tiny girl, who introduced herself as Alice, led the way up the stairs in the same path taken by Beca and whoever. They walked in awkward silence for several minutes before Chloe spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"To catch up with the others." She gave Chloe an apologetic smile, "We're almost there."

"I don't understand," She said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Alice was saved from answering by Rosalie.

"This is getting ridiculous." She said. "First Jessica, now her? If we keep going on like this, people are going to notice."

"Relax Rose, she doesn't know anything." This only confused Chloe more. What the hell was going on? Who was Jessica?

"Chloe," It was Beca who spoke now. "Chloe, I'm so sorry."

"What's going on, Beca?"

"It's complicated. I'm sorry I scared you," She paused for a second, looking at her feet. "I'm gonna quit the Bellas, I should have never agreed to it in the first place."

"What does that even mean, 'it's complicated'? Why did you freak out like that? And you don't need to quit! You're the best singer we have, you can't-"

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "It's for the best. I'm going back to Washington with my family." She gestured to the people around them. Chloe looked around at them, and noticed for the first time that they all had the same golden eyes as Beca, despite all their other contrasting, yet beautiful, features. This only confused her more.

"Does everyone in Washington have eyes like that?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Chloe." Beca said, not looking at her.

"Hey, Beca!" A voice called from behind Chloe, jogging lightly to meet them. "Hey is everything OK?"

"Jesse," Beca started.

"Jesse?" Rosalie asked, giving Beca a knowing smile. Jesse looked from Rose to Beca and back, frowning.

"Beca's leaving." Chloe supplied. "She's going home with them." She nodded towards the Cullen's.

"What? Why?" He looked at Beca, still frowning.

"It's complicated, OK? I can't stay here, not after what almost just happened. I was stupid to come here."

"What happened? You still haven't explained that to me." Chloe demanded, almost angrily.

"You wouldn't understand." Was all Beca could say.

"I don't know, I'm pretty smart." Chloe said. She would have let it go, if they weren't being so damn weird about it. Alice only smiled at her.

"You sound a lot like her, before she-" She caught herself. Clearly she had almost said something important, and Chloe was starting to get annoyed. It couldn't be _that _bad.

"Before she- what?" Chloe asked.

"What's going on?" Jesse was clearly, drunk, and more confused than ever.

"Chloe, why don't you take Jesse back to the party. I'm not leaving until tomorrow, and I'll talk to you then, OK?"

"Whatever Beca." Chloe turned and walked away. Jesse stood there looking lost for a minute before following her.

_**Beca**_

"You're lucky I saw you. If any of you had answered your phones, I could have warned you about my vision." Alice turned on Beca the second Jesse was gone. "That was really close."

"I know, you guys were right, I'm not ready to be here."

"What are you going to tell Chloe?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," Alice answered for Beca. "She's leaving tonight with me, she jus told her that so she'd go. We can't risk anyone finding us out."

"What about Jesse?" Rosalie asked. Beca had told her about the cute guy she stacked CD's with at the radio station.

"I know. I want to be with him, but how can I? I'm too dangerous for him; it's better for him if I leave."

"Edward said almost the same thing about Bella last year. Do you remember how that ended?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we should leave."

"That could work." Beca said, in answer to Rosalie's unspoken idea. "Alice, do you think-"

"Yes." She said, excitedly. Alice loved a happy ending. "I'll stay with you and keep an extra eye out for you. If you stay though you'll have to tell Chloe something, you told her you would."

"What can I say without her thinking I'm completely crazy though?" Beca asked, and then answered Alice's thoughts before she said them out loud. "You're the best, Alice."

"I hate it when you guys do that." Emmett spoke for the first time. "Why can't you just talk out loud for the sake of us?" Gesturing to himself and Rosalie. Alice laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca skipped her morning class to meet Chloe for coffee off campus. Predictable, Chloe was already there, coffee in hand, when Beca walked in. Beca walked around the little tables to the very back and sat down across from her.

"You not going to order coffee?" Chloe asked.

"No, coffee's not really my thing . . ."

"So you invited me for coffee," She raised an eyebrow. "But you don't drink it?"

"About last night," Beca said, ignoring her. "I'm sorry I scared you. It's going to be difficult for me to explain, so just bare with me, ok?"

"Why did you freak out like that? I thought you were going to _kill_ me," She said, making a face.

"I'm not really sure where to start, so I'm gonna go for the beginning." Chloe just nodded, so she went on. "First of all, my name's not Beca. It's Jessica."

"Jessica? The girl from last night, um . . ."

"Rosalie." Beca supplied. "Yes, she said something about Jessica. She was referring to the fact that we are already keeping enough secret without bringing you into the picture. She's not happy about me talking to you about it, but she's rarely happy about anything, so she'll get over it." Beca gave her a half smile before continuing.

"My junior year in high school, a lot of things happened. I was in an impossible situation, and for the sake of everyone involved- I ran away. There had been a couple of disappearances in Seattle around that time, and I sort of made it look like I was one of them." She paused momentarily, looking slightly sheepish.

"How?" Chloe asked, seemingly confused.

"I lived in a town called Forks, a couple of hours outside the city. Alice, that you met last night, took another friend of ours to Seattle and pretended I had been shopping with them and then disappeared. They considered me a possible run-away for a while, but when I didn't turn up after a couple of days, they had to formally report me missing. Most people think I'm dead now." She smiled internally at the irony.

"Why?" Chloe asked, at a total loss as to why someone would go to so much trouble. What could awkward little Beca, or Jessica-whatever, have done to need to vanish without a trace like that?

"What happened last night? I can't control that. It was much worse then; it wasn't safe for me to be around people at all. I can usually keep it in check, but if someone gets too close to me, or under certain circumstances, I just lose it. If Alice hadn't been there, I could have really hurt you." She looked down at her hands. "Maybe I rushed things, trying to be around people again so soon."

"I still don't understand." Chloe said slowly. "What exactly is it that you can't control? Why was it not a problem until a year ago?"

"It's complicated."

"There you go with that word again. I thought you were going to explain everything." She raised her eyebrow again, but with mild exasperation this time.

"Well that part is not explainable. I don't even fully understand it, that's just the way it is." This was not what Chloe wanted to hear, but she had no choice but to accept it. She'd already gotten more of an explanation that she'd honestly expected.

"What about your parents?" Chloe asked tentatively, unsure if it was appropriate to ask.

"They think I'm missing like everyone else. My mom still looks for me, and I think she might actually believe I'll come back one day, but my dad . . ." She looked down at her hands again, genuine pain on her beautiful face. "He thinks I'm dead, like most people do. I mean, I've been gone more than a year, if I was coming back I would have, you know?"

"That must be hard," Chloe's face was full of legitimate sympathy. Beca could hear the honesty of it in her thoughts. Here she was telling this girl she was practically a time bomb, and that she'd broken her own parents' hearts, and she felt sorry for _her_.

"It's worse for them. At least I know they're ok, they'll never know what happened to me." She said, feeling more guilty than she'd realized until she said it out loud.

"Yeah, but I can tell you miss them. You sacrificed your happiness to keep them safe, that has to count for something." Who was this girl?

"I don't really like talking about it," She said, watching the redhead sip her, now probably cold, coffee. "Anyway, so know you know. I need you to understand how important it is that this stays a secret. Promise me."

"No, yeah, I understand. I won't tell anyone I promise." She held out a pinky, which Beca took reluctantly. "Wow! Dude, you are frozen!"

"It's cold in here," She said dismissively. "Let's go outside." As they stood to leave, Beca thought about their conversation. If she was going to stay friends with this girl, she'd eventually have to give her more answers, but it was a start. Now her concerns were more about the thoughts Chloe was having that had nothing to do with Beca's secrets . . ..


	8. Chapter 8

**Sidebar: Bechloe or Jeca? I'm not strictly for one or the other, and I haven't decided where the story will go as far as Beca's romantic interest, so please let me know what you think.**

"Hello?" Beca spoke into the tiny cell phone Carlisle had given her before she left. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed so loudly that several passersby in the quad turned and stared at her. She turned abruptly, and started back towards her car as fast as her human disguise would allow.

She held the phone to her ear, Edward's voice urgently giving her the details of their latest bit of drama. Apparently, those disappearances in Seattle she'd blended in with had greatly increased over the past year, specifically in the last month or so. Carlisle was convinced it was their kind, and in order to keep the Volturi from visiting (and subsequently finding out that Bella was still human), they were going to have to intervene.

Alice told them she couldn't see the confrontation at all; a sign that the wolves were involved. When wolves were involved, it never meant anything good. Edward told her that Alice was currently on the phone with Rosalie, and all three of them needed to return to Forks immediately.

Beca finally reached her car, flung her books unceremoniously into the backseat, and sped off. She was half way to the airport when her phone rang again. Sure it was Edward with follow-up news, she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, I'm almost to the airport, what's new?" She asked, talking slightly faster than humans should be able to.

"What?" The voice of a confused woman came over the phone. "Did you say something about an airport? Where are you going?"

"Chloe?" Beca was momentarily confused. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Something came up, family emergency. It was so sudden I forgot to call, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, is everything all right?" Beca could hear the genuine concern in Chloe's thoughts more than her voice, even over the phone. It made Beca feel even worse for forgetting their plans.

"I don't know yet, I'll call you in a day or two though. Can you tell Aubrey I'm going to miss practice?"

"Sure, no problem. Let me know if you need anything ok?"

"I will, thanks Chlo, you're the best." Beca gave a small smile that Chloe couldn't see.

"I know." She said before hanging up. Beca shuttered at the thought of another uneasy explanation waiting for her when she returned. She pushed it down on her list of worries at the moment, as she parked and raced into the Atlanta International Airport.

Carlisle had already called and bought the tickets over the phone. However, they still had to wait almost two hours for the flight to Seattle. Sitting there in the terminal 6 waiting area, Beca's anxiousness made it difficult to block out the thoughts of the people around her.

The guy to the left of her was thinking about the woman he was going to visit, and all that that entailed, followed by worry about being caught by his wife. The woman in the row in front was schizophrenic. Her thoughts were jumbled and strange and it made Beca's head hurt. She could see the back of her own head in the mind of someone behind them; his nasty thoughts were worse than the mentally ill woman.

Several hours later Beca, Rosalie, and Emmett all squeezed into Edward's Volvo for the ride home. It would have taken a normal person about an hour to reach Forks from Seattle. Edward made it in twenty minutes.

The old house looked the same as always when they turned into it's long drive. Beca was hit with Alice's latest vision when the tiny girl stepped out of the front door to greet them. She and Edward both tensed instinctively, which did not go unnoticed by the other passengers. Once inside Carlisle lead them all to the dining room table where Jasper and Esme were already seated.

"I know you already see it," Alice gestured to Beca and Edward. "But I finally saw who's behind all this."

"Who is she?" Beca asked. "I've seen her in some of your thoughts before. How ever you know her was before I was changed, so I never paid her much attention."

"Her name is Victoria." Alice answered. The rest of the table exchanged looks. "We actually met her during your change. She was James's mate."

"The James that tried to kill Bella? The James that Edward killed?" She had her answer before anyone said it out loud.

"She means to attack us." Alice told the ones who couldn't see it telepathically. "She's making an army of newborns, that's why so many people have disappeared." She paused for a moment before revealing the rest of the vision, which had been the real cause of Beca and Edward's nervousness. "The Volturi know. They'll be arriving just as the fight ends."

Everyone started talking at the same time. Edward was panicking for Bella's sake when Carlisle called for everyone's attention.

"This must be why you couldn't see the fight before." He said to Alice. "We will need the wolves help if we're to defeat an army of newborn vampires."

"But they don't know about Jessica." Rosalie said. "If they see her they'll know we violated the treaty and . . ." She trailed off.

"No, I think this is an opportunity for us." Alice said to everyone's surprise, including Beca's. "We already made them believe she vanished in Seattle. We'll say she was one of the first Victoria changed, but we found her early on and hid her. She joined our family, and is fighting with us."

"That's amazing!" Rosalie said. "They can't blame us for what other vampires do, especially outside of Forks, and then we won't have to hide her from them anymore!"

"It's settled then," Carlisle said. "I'll call the reservation, and make arrangements for a meeting." He stood and exited the room.

Beca was not sure how to feel about this. She was nervous because of all she'd heard about them, but couldn't stop herself from being excited at the prospect of meeting the wolves.

"Alright," Carlisle said, returning to his place at the head of the table. "They will meet us in the meadow on the edge of the line."

"Now?" Beca asked, a little taken aback by the suddenness.

"Yes, everyone but Edward." He turned to his eldest son, who looked on the verge of protest. "You stay here with Bella, we'll be fine." Edward nodded and headed for the door at once. "Besides, we have another mind reader." He added to Beca, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I made this one extra long to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who gave their opinions on the Bechole/Jeca decision. I know that not all of you will be happy with the results, but I hope you still like the story**.

"Where is Beca?" Aubrey demanded at Tuesday's Bella's rehearsal. "Her emergency has taken a week of practice she'll never get back!"

"Bree, she said-"

"It's ok Chloe, I'm here." Beca interrupted, taking her place in the back row next to Lilly. Everyone turned and looked at her expectantly, "It's a long story." She said tiredly. Stacy opened her mouth to say something, but Aubrey held up a hand.

"Not now, we have to rehearse if we're going to be ready for Regionals." Beca gave Aubrey an appreciative smile. She new that Aubrey had intentionally, if only temporarily, relieved her of the inevitable interrogation about her 'emergency,' and she was grateful. It was the first time Aubrey had ever been nice to her.

Rehearsal seemed to go on forever. When it was over Chloe tried to catch up with Beca, she wanted to make sure she was all right, but Beca had already gone. Chloe was sure no one else had picked up on Beca's strange behavior as much as she had. Aubrey might have, but definitely not anyone else. The way she spoke, the way she carried herself, as if every step were causing her pain.

Chloe jogged out of the gym just in time to see the back of Beca's head turn the corner in the direction of her dorm. She sped off to her car to dump her stuff, and then turned back on foot to Baker Hall.

Beca slammed the door behind her when she got to her room. Kimmy Jin looked up from her computer just long enough to give Beca a look of distain. She walked over to her bed and sat down putting her head in her hands. She felt the now familiar feeling of pain behind her eyes; pain for the tears that could not fall.

There was a loud knock at her door that almost made her jump out of her skin. She'd been so lost in her thoughts and grief that she'd failed to hear someone approaching. The thoughts of Chloe entered her head, and she tried to silently signal Kimmy Jin not to open the door, but it was in vain.

Chloe came in without waiting for an invitation and sat next to Beca on the bed, pulling her into a tight embrace. Though Beca would have never admitted it, she actually felt slightly comforted by the contact. She allowed them to stay that way for almost a full minute before finally pulling away and putting her head back in her hands.

"You don't have to talk about it, but if you want to I'll be here." She said. Beca didn't answer, and they just sat there like that for a few minutes before Kimmy Jin broke the silence.

"You are so weird." She said crossing the room to the door, allowing it to slam behind her. Chloe looked affronted, but Beca didn't move.

"Is she always that rude?"

"Pretty much." The tone of Beca's voice made Chloe's breath catch.

"Are you crying?" She pulled up Beca's face, but much to her surprise it was dry; she knew she'd heard the tears in her voice, but they weren't falling. Once again, she was shocked by how cold Beca's skin felt to the touch. She could feel the chill in her bones, goosepimples erupting on her skin. "Why are you so cold?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"I can't cry."

"Of course you can -everyone does- you don't need to be embarrassed." She replied, trying to sound reassuring.

"No, I mean I can't. As in I'm not physically capable."

"Is there something wrong with you're tear ducts or something?" Chloe asked.

"No," She began regretting her decision before she'd even all the way gone through with it. "And the cold . . .well, let's just say I'll never be warm again."

"I don't understand."

"I told you you wouldn't." Beca replied. "And even if I told you why, you still wouldn't understand. Or maybe you'd just think I was crazy . . ."

"Okay . . ." Chloe pulled back, looking more confused than ever. "Try me, how bad can it be." She attempted a smile.

"I'm not human, Chloe." Chloe just stared at her, brow still slightly furrowed in confusion.

"Then what are you?" She asked.

"You really don't know?" She asked, hearing the answer in her friend's head before she said it out loud.

"Well, I know you can hear thoughts." She shot her tiny friend a sideways look, almost hoping for contradiction.

"Yes." Chloe raised her eyebrows; she'd been expecting denial. In response to the redhead's next thought, Beca said, "Yes, I know about that." Now Chloe's eyes were huge, fearful almost.

"All this time and you never said anything?" She asked, her face as red as her hair. "Does that mean that you don't-"

"I can't do this right now." Beca turned away suddenly, the hurt returning to her voice. Chloe put her arms back around the smaller girl, and held her while she cried tearlessly. Watching something so beautiful in so much pain made Chloe want to cry with her. One thought finally fully penetrated her brain though:

Beca wasn't human. Chloe thought back to all the weird things Beca did; the way she moved just a little too fast, the way her skin was always ice cold and so pale she was practically albino, not to mention the fact that she could _hear thoughts_. The latter was a little hard to grasp, even though she'd suspected so for some time now, the conformation of her suspicion was unnerving.

But what was she? Chloe racked her brains to find a connection between Beca's strange characteristics. She still had several working theories when-

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed. She pulled away again and Chloe instantly missed the contact, despite the fact that she was now shivering from the cold. Beca put a hand up to her eyes, which were shut tight.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked with genuine concern.

"My contacts, they melted." She said, gesturing at her face in closed-eyed annoyance.

"Melted?" She asked, bewildered. "Is that possible?"

"Not for you." She answered with her eyes still squeezed shut. "Will you get the box out of my drawer?" Chloe opened the drawer indicated and picked up the box.

"Color? You're eyes aren't really gold?"

"They usually are, but not right now." Her face contorted with pain again. "I had to hear it, everything she was thinking and feeling, but I couldn't stop them."

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a fight between my family and . . . someone else's. There were three of them on her and I tried to stop them, but I was too late." Her voice cracked on the last word. In response to the confusion in Chloe's head, Beca added: "My sister, Rosalie."

"Oh my God! Is she . . .?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Well, we're already dead, but she, I mean she's . . .just . . .gone."

"Did you just say that you're already dead?" Chloe said insensitively. "Are you like a vampire or something?" Beca looked up at her, blood red eyes open.

"Yes." She said, just as insensitively. Chloe screamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You're, I mean that's not, but you can't, what?" Chloe spluttered. A million questions burst into her head at once, making Beca close her eyes again.

"Don't do that. It makes my head hurt." Chloe opened her mouth to apologize, but Beca interrupted. "It's ok, don't be sorry for something you can't control. Are you not scared?"

"Why would I be scared?"

"Um, because I'm a fucking monster." Beca said as if it should have been obvious.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Chloe shrugged.

"Except for the time I almost killed you! If it weren't for Alice you'd be dead right now."

"That was an accident. You didn't mean to do that."

"I know, but accidentally killing you is just as bad!"

"So why did your eyes change colors?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"Because I drank human blood." Beca said quickly, hoping to scare Chloe into believing she was dangerous.

"Whose?" She asked, without missing a beat.

"I don't know." She admitted. "It was in a bag in Carlisle's office. We didn't leave the house for days after . . . so he got into the emergency stash.

"Who's Carlisle?" Chloe asked, almost laughing now.

"He's like our dad. He's the leader of our coven."

"Did he do this to you?" She gestured towards her, "Did he make you a vampire?"

"No, my new brother did. _Accidentally._" She said pointedly, which Chloe chose to ignore.

"So how old are you really?"

"I was only changed a little over a year ago, when I was seventeen. That's why I changed my name and moved here."

"How can you be out in the sunlight?" Chloe asked, her head tilted slightly to one side. To this, Beca actually laughed for the first time in days.

"Myth. Sunlight doesn't affect us, we show up in mirrors and pictures, crosses and wooden steaks don't work either, sorry to disappoint."

"I am disappointed." She joked. "So what is different, besides the whole blood drinking thing?"

"We don't age, we look better than we did as humans, we're a lot faster," She stood up suddenly and ran to the door and back at her natural speed, to which Chloe gasped. "And we're stronger too." She grabbed Chloe by the waist and lifted her easily off the bed and into the air. Beca set her down dramatically, and Chloe just stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, that was cool." She said. She opened her mouth to say something else but her phone's loud beeping interrupted her. "I have to go to my night class . . . we're having a test so I can't skip it." She looked genuinely disappointed.

"That's ok, go to class. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah! I don't have anything in the morning, what time do you usually get up?"

"I don't sleep."

"Really? Lucky." She laughed, and got up to go. As she did so, she grabbed Beca for a hug, catching the vampire slightly off-guard. Beca listened to Chloe's thoughts all the way out of the dorm, but stopped when Chloe thought-yelled that she knew she was listening.

Beca had actually had fun, which was a big deal for her right now. Chloe had effectively distracted her in a way her new family could not have. Though she was weighted down with so many feelings right now, the loss of her sister/best friend, and the prospect of hunting alone, Chloe had actually made her feel better.

She smiled at the expectations of tomorrow.

**I will include more about the Cullen/Victorian Army fight in the next chapter, and I promise not to keep you waiting as long!**


End file.
